


Ashes To Ashes

by Uchistyx



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Death, Depression, F/M, Incest, Letters, Mental Anguish, Sadness, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uchistyx/pseuds/Uchistyx
Summary: Claudia writes letters to Soren to feel connected to her brother again.





	Ashes To Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> This includes incest between Soren and Claudia.  
> Chapters will be short

Claudia smiled gently at Callum who had passed her while she was on the way to her room.   He gave her a slight nod as they did. He was probably on his way to meet Rayla. He envied their comfortable relationship but at the same time, Callum deserved someone like Rayla in his life. She kept him grounded. 

  
She reached her room and sighed gently before turning the handle and walking inside the small room. A  bed, wardrobe and a desk with papers a quill and her book of magic. It was a hot Sunday, so she opened the window before sitting at her desk. 

 

Her slim fingers brushed against the soft paper, a fond smile on her face. It had been a while since she had written a letter to her brother, so she decided she would do one now. 

  
She gently picked up the quill, dripping off the excess ink before beginning to write. 

  
  


_ Dear Soren,  _

 

_ It’s been  ̶a̶ ̶w̶h̶i̶l̶e̶  a few days since we have spoken… _

_ Who am I kidding? It's been 3 months since I decided to speak to you.  I… I guess I’ve been having trouble picking up my pen and finding words to sincerely say what I want to say?  Well… Remember Rayla? Callum proposed to her. Finally. I remember we would bet how long he would wait to propose. It only took… I know know, 4 years after they met to do it.  It was cute. He had the guards to conduct a little dance and then he asked for her hand. I wish you were here to see it…  _

  
  


Claudia paused, feeling her eyes start to well up. Just thinking about him made her miss him so much. They’ve always been together and to suddenly not have him around anymore, was a hard thing to process. 

 

She breathed in and picked up the quill again, continuing to write. 

 

_ Anyway, Ezran is 14 now.  You wouldn’t even recognise him if you saw him. He’s tall, 5’8. I’m a little jealous he’s already taller than me. He’s been doing well as king too,  you wouldn’t ever think that someone like him could be as mature as he is.  _

 

_ I suppose you’re wondering about me huh?  I uh… got a job teaching the younguns about magic. I supposed you’d be proud of me right? |It’s fun,  showing off my knowledge and giving it to someone else. It gives me something to do… other than just thinking about you.  I… I should really get over it. Its’ been long enough… But this is the only communication I have with you. So while I can.. I think I’ll keep writing to you.  _

 

Just as she was going to continue writing someone yelled her name. “Claudia! It’s lesson time!” A child called downstairs. She sighed and signed off the letter. 

 

_ Yours forever and ever, _

_ Claudia.  _


End file.
